Of Snow Blossoms and Ravens
by itaharugraylokelover4ever
Summary: A chance encounter leads to an adventure to save the Uchiha clan from extinction, and to save a certain raven's heart from darkness... Itachi X OC Please remember to review! This is my first story on here.


*Prologue*

A soft breeze blew over the village Hidden in the Snow, gently ruffling the sakura blossoms that hung on the trees that had just begun to flower in mid-April. A young woman sat on the grass next to her husband, the newly appointed yukikage, while absentmindedly stroking her soon to be swollen belly. They had just gotten the news that she was pregnant one week prior when the young woman had gone to see the village medic for having thrown up several times that week. The young couple had been married for only about a year and had not yet discussed having children, making the news slightly more nerve-wracking than it normally would have been. The woman, a top ranked special ops ninja whose name was Kitsu, was silently staring at the bright blue sky, pondering what would happen once the baby came along. Her husband Yameo Yukiokami was also thinking about the birth of their first child as he sat beside her.

They both knew that parenthood would be difficult, considering their duty to the village, but were still thrilled to have a child of their own. Kitsu longed to have a daughter so she could spend time with her when she wasn't required at the office, to keep her from going crazy from being alone all day. Yameo, on the other hand, wanted a set of twins: a boy and a girl so they could play with each other and he wouldn't have to choose between the two genders. He wanted to raise them to become great shinobi, both having powers that would keep them safe from any harm that would come their way. He turned to his wife, wanting to speak his thought but not quite knowing how. "Yameo, is something on your mind dear?" Kitsu asked, noticing how his brows furrowed together. He smiled then, attempting to abate her worries before he answered her. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking. Things sure are going to be different around here with a little one running about..." he said laughing, the picture of a small child running around as he chased it everywhere. Kitsu laughed along with him, and then said, "You're right dear, and our life will never be the same." The couple then lay back on the cool grass, relaxing and thinking thoughts of babies and love. They never thought that perhaps that statement might be foreshadowing an outcome that was different than what they desired…

*Chapter One*

"Come on Naien let's run!" I called out excitedly. My puppy Naien bounded alongside me as we ran beside the Mizukami River, which was my favorite place to play. My name is Tamara Yukiokami, daughter of the 4th yukikage who died soon after I was born and Kitsu Mitarashi, who originated from a secluded area of the Land of Snow. My mom had said that daddy died because he sealed a demon inside of me called the Yuki-Kyuubi, trying to save our small village from being destroyed. I am 4 years old now, though many people think I am 6 or seven when they first meet me due to my larger than average vocabulary and skill set. Mommy has started to teach me how to be a shinobi and how to read, she says daddy would have wanted me to and that it was important if I wanted to be really strong someday. Personally, I prefer to train than to sit around and read because it is hard for me to sit still.

Naien suddenly stopped, sniffing the air curiously before growling lowly in his throat at something off to our left. I followed his stare and saw a small boy, not much older than me, sitting beneath a heavily snow laden tree. He had raven black hair and onyx colored eyes, which was unusual for anyone in this area, and appeared to be half-frozen. Naien approached him first, edging toward him slowly with his ears pressed flat against his head while I tried to figure out what to do. The boy glanced at Naien and then at me, showing no sign of fear even though Naien was a mix of arctic wolf and husky, surprising me with his sad gaze. "Are… you ok? Are you from around here?" I asked softly, coming up to him and kneeling before him to better to see his face." He looked up at me slowly, as if deliberating whether or not to answer me, and stuttered out in reply, "N…n…no. I am ffffrom K.. Konoha." I smiled encouragingly and put my hands into his saying, "Good then maybe we can be friends. My name is Tammara Yukiokami, and my daddy was the 4th yukikage so we have a nice house, do you want to come get warm and have tea with me?" He seemed hesitant at first, but after a few seconds he nodded and attempted to stand but promptly fell over. I braced him with my shoulder and we made our way to my house on the far northern end of the village. Naien happily kept pace with us and seemed to have gotten used to the boys presence because he was no longer showing signs of agitation.

When we arrived, I called out "Mom! I need help. I found a boy who is nearly frozen to death!" She came rushing through the door immediately and began relentlessly questioning him to determine if he was injured or not. After assessing his health, she took him upstairs to be dressed in one of my black long-sleeve shirts and cargo pants, making sure he would be warm so as not to get any more sick than the cold he had gotten. I plopped down in front of the fire with a satisfied sigh with Naien's head in my lap and the boy joined me, hands in his armpits and his gaze on the golden glow before us. "You never did tell me your name." I said, fixing my gaze upon his face which glowed faintly from the fire light.


End file.
